User blog:WendigoLamet/Winter Dance
1862, Bampton England (Holiday Retreat) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lasWefVUCsI Laying in bed sofly awoken by the pitter patter of rain the bright blue eyes open on command. In a peaceful slumber she was while the rain tapped on each second creating a song. Rilianne was attending her summer get away retreat house with her parents. The family had been quite lucky to get away this year, but Riliane's curiousity filled her while passing through the woods on the way to the manor she had become quite attracted to the woods. The way the trees stood tall and their diameter apart made it easy for her to swerve in and out of them, but her parents just wouldn't let her....The chirping of crickets in bushes barely heard over the rain while thunder lightly sounded silencing for a second then coming again. Taking a match the small girl lit the candle on the side of her bed barely enough so that the flame illuminated the silhlouette of her face. Slowly but surely the little girl stepped out of bed in her white night gown as two little feet touched the floor making a slight creak. Riliane proceeded down the hall after opening up a spruce door lined with golden designs in metal but passing by her parent's room she covered the flame with a mere little hand. The small child age only 9 just let out a sigh. Making her way down the carpetted stairs quickly not to catch any attention by butlers or sleeping maids. Skidding past down to the front door infront of the grand staircase she hurried out reaching up for the door handle and slowly closing behind her. Blowing the candle out she set it out on the porch and stepped out into the rain as Rilianne put her arms out wide smiling feeling the cool rain drip onto her pale skin. It was quite chilly with the rain, but tolerable enough for a nine year old. "Get back inside you're going to get a cold!" a maid would shout at her every attempt to run into the forest she was drawn to...She didn't know why, but she felt something almost calling her. Seperating her and the forest was an empty paved road as the young girl slowly ran across the front gardens splashing mud about to the point where parts of it were splashed up onto her sleeve. Rilianne was drenched but running across the road she stopped in the middle of it taking a deep breath in. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_rEDd4vaDXw Making her way across the road the first step onto the leaves and pine underbrush made a splash and muddy sound as she walked along the trees keeping her hands on them drawing her fingers lightly across the brush while her wet hair parted at sides becoming like ringlets beside her face. Looking around in awe the young girl started to laugh and spin around in the rain running through the woods and darting inbetween trees. The rain on her face ran down her skin like tears merely dripping onto her shoulders as she spinned into a clearing. Her dress hung stuck to her legs but the girl skipped into the clearing kicking the leaves around and put her arms out almost as if she was waltzing with someone. The girl slowly made the movements pretending she was dancing with someone but felt warmness take her hands and dance smoothly with her when she opened up her eyes and saw a face that looked exactly just like her, but older....She could tell the face was around 15, but it just stared at her while they both slowly danced. Rilianne didn't know what it was, but she smiled letting out a laugh as she continued the joyful dancing and soon felt the rain slowly stop dripping onto her. The moon shone bright onto the clearing when she opened up her eyes...There before her wasn't what she saw in the rain but a Category:Blog posts